Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings?
by xdark.flowerx
Summary: Every writer has the idea cross their mind somehow, but few have yet to attempt it. What if Christine had never been in the picture? What if she had never been born? Would Raoul and Erik ever have met? How would they react to the new setting if they had?
1. Chapter 1

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings?

Disclaimer: Phantom Of The Opera is not mine!

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like DON'T read!

Anything Else: This is set in an AU! Now on ward!

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 1 The New Parton And Stories Of A Mysterious Ghost

Raoul Vicomte de Chagny road on his carriage to the Opera La Populair, he heard a great deal of it's place, how beautiful it was. How wonderful the music sounded in the Opera House, how wonderful the musicians, singers and dancers were them selves. He had even heard rumors of an Opera Ghost haunting the majestic beauty that was the Opera House. Ha, Raoul never believed in superstitions, and he couldn't believe anyone else did. It was simply childish…wasn't it? Yes of course it was, he stopped in front of the Opera House gazing at the beauty.

_They certainly hadn't lied about the beauty_.Raoul thought to him self as he got out of his carriage. He could feel the stares of strangers as he walked into the Opera house. He walked in the performance area as the two managers introduced him. He smiled as charmingly as he could, and shook their hands, and bowed courteously to the cast on stage. Many girls giggled, Raoul had a boy-ish face just out of his youth, blonde hair tired back neatly in a pony tail, he was about average height and was slender in build, but also had some leanness to his body. Though he supposed he looked like a handsome gentlemen he would never hold himself up that high.

"Thank you."

Raoul said to them, being introduced to the dancing teacher Madame Giry leading Soprano, Carlotta, and her singing partner, who Raoul thought privately, could loose some weight. He shook off the thought. He wanted to see the Opera Hose and explore it.

"I'm sorry gentlemen I'm interrupting your rehearsal. I'd like to go take a look around."

He said with a courteous smile. He heard more giggles as he passed through, the crowd to back stage after looking around, he was about to go completely off the stage when he heard the whole Carlotta ordeal he rose an eyebrow in amusement, he knew she though he had gone completely. Or she would not be having this Prima Donna fit. He almost laughed out loud when he heard the managers give into her whims and gave her an audition. But kept it to himself covering his mouth, he heard a rustle form above and looked up, he saw nothing.

_Strange_, he thought. Suddenly; there was a bang of one of the curtains falling, almost right on Carlotta. He emerged worried seeing that she was ok, and the curtain man apologized, saying that he had done nothing, that he wasn't at his post. Madame Giry had picked up a letter that had fallen on the ground and she stood in front of everyone, and read it aloud.

"The Opera Ghost welcomes the new managers to his Opera House. He's expecting his usual salary and for box five to be left open for him. And would like to thank the patron for his generous funding and invites you all to feel welcomed as long as you abide by what he asks for."

She looked up at them and Raoul looked up to where he had heard the noises the Opera Ghost knew him? Wait there is no Opera Ghost. This is all some sort of sick and twisted trick. The managers thought it quite amusing and unbelievable. They would not take orders from some _fabrication_. Not that he blamed them he would not take rules from a fake Ghost either, but still he couldn't help but feel chills run down his spine when he thought that the sounds he heard was from the Opera Ghost walking around before the curtain mysteriously fell…maybe the Ghost had done it. If there was one; which there wasn't one. Ha!

He turned to a back stage door and walked out it, wondering around the Opera House looking around his surroundings. Little did he know he was being watched closely, that the eyes were making sure he didn't find anything he shouldn't on his little exploration of the Opera House, little did Raoul know that the Opera Ghost was very real. Little did he know that the Opera Ghost was very serious about his commands being followed, and that bad luck would indeed fall An: sorry about the pun on those who didn't follow his rules. All Raoul knew was that he loved music with a passion and that this was the right place to have donated his time and money to.

An: This is in Erik's point of view, and although either most or some of it is retelling what happened in Roaul's part, he will have a part to himself.

Today the new managers will be introduced to everyone, as well as the new patron. They would also meet the Opera Ghost, at least his words anyways. He walked up form his lair, making his way through several passages. He knew every nick and corner of his Opera House, he went up on to the rafters over the stage hiding in the shadows, watching the rehearsal below him, listening as the music surrounded him, a small smile formed on his face. Music had always calmed him, music was his life, his passion, he was snapped out of his thoughts as the managers entered, and the music faded away.

His blue eyes fixed on the managers, they were going to be stupid and not follow what he said. He just had that feeling, and he smirked well that's ok the other manager was like that only he gave in. He wondered how long it would take for these managers to give in, no matter what he knew it would be quite _fun_ to watch them squirm. A few moments after the managers had been introduced, another man walked in, though he was _much_ younger then the others, and was quite pretty, probably just out of his boyhood. Erik watched as the boy took a bow when he was introduced even if the managers _hadn't _said who Raoul was, Erik could have easily guessed he was the patron by the way he was dressed and acted. Though, Raoul's manner seemed in no way as snobby as most rich people, because he was very apologetic for interrupting their rehearsal and sounded like he genially meant it.

He watched as Raoul walked right across (though it was under) where he was currently hiding, seemingly looking around though his attention was drawn away as the Prima Donna threw a fit. Erik noticed that they both had the _exact_ face of amusement as she went a long. Erik thought she would_ actually _leave, and that would be real music to his ears, of course the managers would do anything they could not to loose their _star_, but maybe she was fed up, which is why Erik was acting up in the first place, she was such a horrible singer, and had the attitude to go with it. He frowned when the managers convinced her to audition for them. _Very stupid mistake_, Erik thought walking from his hiding spot, jerking a curtain loose, but she moved. _Damn_, Erik thought, tossing his note on the ground and quickly went through another door, listening as his faithful friend, Madame Giry read the note out loud.

"_The Opera Ghost welcomes the new managers to his Opera House. He's expecting his usual salary and for box five to be left open for him. And would like to thank the patron for his generous funding and invites you all to feel welcomed as long as you abide by what he asks for."_

When she was done he heard the backstage door shut, knowing that the patron had decided to go exploring. Erik followed his footsteps, and pushed his hand against what looked like a wall and stood in the shadows watching him. He had to make sure he did not find something he shouldn't, though he seemed very appreciative of the surroundings, he was wondering _dangerously _close to a door he shouldn't find. Although, Erik was appreciative of what the Vicomte had given he couldn't have him going to his lair now could he? He pulled out a rope and tied it into a lasso; he began to walk closer to the Vicomte still in shadow, as he walked closer to the door. Just as he was raising his lasso over Raoul's head as he reached out to what looked like old wood exposed from the wall, suddenly Madame Giry appeared from a corner, grabbing onto Raoul's arm, pulling a rather confused looking Vicomte away, telling him he should never go any where that looked condemned or in the shadows.

Though briefly wondering where she had come from, Erik had fled to the shadows. After all he had nothing against Raoul; he just didn't want him to find his lair. He watched as Raoul looked behind him, wondering why Madame Giry had been looking behind him. He saw nothing, and shrugged; he apologized for his silly action, and asked her to guide him. Erik nodded when she agreed, she would show him where he could go, and warn him about places shouldn't and hopefully Raoul would not be foolish and go against what she said, for his own sake and he knew he did not have to worry about Raoul finding places he shouldn't so long as he is with her, Erik pushed in the wood, thinking it was interesting that Raoul's hand had been inching right towards the switch.

"Hum this boy is going to have to be watched closely."

Erik pondered as he went into the wall, which shut behind him, and walked along the tunnel which leads to his lair. He sat down in front of his Organ, starring at a scratched out music sheet, and started to play a random tune, wishing he could get some inspiration…but what?

Fin

An: Anyone else notice how Madame Giry appears seemingly out of no where in the Movie? Well even if not, I'm using that to my advantage as you see.


	2. Chapter 2

Destined To Meet Or fated Crossings? Chapter 2 Barely Missed

Raoul was a bit surprised when he felt a hand on his arm. He had thought it might have been-no he dose not exist, he thought it had been just a regular attacker…yeah. But then he saw that it was Madame Giry with her hand on his arm, either way he felt relieved she had come. He had the _feeling_ someone had been behind him, only when he looked no one was there. Soon they were in a practice room, and it had wonderful acoustics, he wanted to test it for himself he was itching to. He'd have to go back home and get an instrument and he had no time today, he'd have to come another day, he turned to her.

"Thank you so much for showing me around…would it be alright if I come back another day and test the acoustics?"

She smiled softly. She could see the passion in his eyes, it reminded her very much of Erik, he and Raoul weren't that different from each other. Though she doubted either would _like_ that thought. She held back a laugh.

"Of course Monsieur, if you want I check the schedule and let you know when it's free so you can be left in private."

Raoul smiled, brightly, looking very excited like she was offering candy to a small child.

"I would like that very much Madame, good day."

He bowed and she gave a curtsy before he turned and left the room. A few days later, Raoul returned to the room with a Violin case in hand AN: I don't know much about Violins, only that my BF played one and the Strings are awesome…I'm a singer see. I would have made it a Piano but Violins are easier to carry he sat in a chair that had been set up for him, sitting up on the edge pulling out some music, and put it on the stand, and began to tune. _I hope I'm not to rusty_, he thought humming a little matching his pitch with the Violin, yes it sounded great. He began to play the tune on the stand, though he knew it very well, the music was there just in case. He closed his eyes as he played, it was soothing to him, and it took him to a calm place.

He smiled, not even knowing that he was being watched from behind a pillar. Though his neck hairs stood, he ignored it and continued to play.

Erik had heard the lone Violin begin to tune, curiously he went to find them, hearing them play. They were _quite_ good, a bit slow for the tune, which he recognized from one of the many Operas that have been preformed here. He followed the sounds to the Practice room slipping in unnoticed, and watched from behind a pillar. It was the Vicomte? _How interesting_, Erik thought watching him play, listening to him play, though the thing that most caught Erik's attention the most was the expression on Raoul's face. What _passion _was painted there, it reminded him of him self, he couldn't help but move closer, noticing his eyes were closed, letting the music take him away.

How Erik understood how that was like. To be so taken away you don't notice you are being watched or if you do, you ignore it. Erik moved closer, now out of the shadows watching him, seeing his elbow was a little out of place. He couldn't help himself, it was the teacher part of him, and he walked fully behind Raoul holding his breath so Raoul wouldn't feel it on the back of his neck, placing a gloved hand gently on Raoul's elbow so softly Raoul probably would think it was his imagination that it _felt _like a hand. He gently guided it up, he couldn't help but think how right it felt to touch the Vicomte, letting his other hand drop to his waist to guide his posture to the new position of his elbow, and it helped that Raoul was very cooperative, he was so wrapped up in the Music he didn't notice someone was helping him, Erik noticed that the song was now up to speed, letting his fingers run along the other's side as if rewarding him.

He felt his lack of oxygen start to kick in because of the fact he _had_ been holding his breath the whole time, and when he finally gave in to the need to breathe it was a sharp intake, at the fact how _nice_ Raoul's side felt under his fingers. He was sure Raoul had heard it and someone was coming anyways, and just as Raoul was stunned from his calm place from hearing the sharp intake of breath form behind him, realizing that he had indeed felt hands on him, turned.

Raoul was certain that he had _felt_ hands on him gently correcting him. He was _certain _he heard a sharp intake of breath; _certain _he felt that one of those helping hands had run down his side in a rather sultry manner. But no one was there, he felt he had just missed them, or maybe it was his imagination, yes that was it. After all those hands had felt strong…manly no way would a man touch another man so intimately, nor should Raoul have enjoyed that thought. Which he _certainly_ didn't right? He was glad to see the managers pulling him away from disturbing thoughts, and guiding him to watch the dress rehearsal. They said Madame Giry had suggested that Raoul would enjoy watching it, and she was right he would enjoy watching it, geese that woman is a mind reader or something.

He sat in the Commons chairs, the box offices were being cleaned for the upcoming performances. He sat watching the performance, watching as Carlotta walked up to her solo. Raoul sunk into his seat as the horrible voice filled the room, it was so unpleasant he almost _wished _there was a Phantom that dropped curtains on people. That would be rather amusing he thought, as Carlotta strutted around the stage singing, acting like she was the only good singer, upstaging the chorus people, who were glaring at her, she stepped on a trap door (which is usually locked) doing huge unnecessary gestures, that made Raoul laugh softly. When suddenly she let out a horrified scream as the trapdoor mysteriously opened and she fell through it.

Raoul jumped out of his seat, though he_ had_ been wishing bad things to befall Carlotta, he certainly didn't _actually _want it. He climbed onto the stage, while everyone looked down asking if she was ok. He looked down seeing nothing but darkness, he and a few other men grabbed lanterns and hoped in the trap door. They spilt up seeing she was not right under the trap door. Raoul looked around where he had gone. It was pretty big under the stage, he thought. It was sort of creepy. He sat his lantern down as he looked around, and swore he saw something move in the shadows.

He raised his eyebrow, as he walked forward as he walked to where he saw what ever it was he saw, quickly, though feeling weary he reached out feeling some sort of material in the shadows it was soft. He pushed his hand more forward, feeling something strong, something warm…something _solid_ that was no wall or pillar. He felt his breath catch for some reason as he moved his hand down _slowly_, feeling it continue, he wasn't sure what it was…it felt like a body though. He pulled at the material, pulling it forward hearing a rip. He held it in the light seeing it was simply an old curtain…but.

He curiously leaned forward, reaching out to touch again, and feeling nothing and was frowning as he leaned more forward his fingers feeling nothing but a wall. And he turned, not knowing if he had turned sooner he would have seen what he touched…or rather_ who_ he had touched. He heard the other men calling him saying that they found her and she was ok minus a sprained wrist, which she was crying about. Raoul rolled his eyes as he picked up his lantern and left the mystery of the body he _knew_ he had felt behind. This Opera House was defiantly very, _very_ interesting.

An: I feel so sorry for Erik. You'll see why in this little part. Though you_ could _say that Raoul is getting Erik back for earlier

Erik had wondered around for a while trying to clear his thoughts. When he heard Carlotta was being rather noisy making it rather hard for him to think clearly. He was even more annoyed at the fact you can't hear the chorus over her voice. And Erik knows how hard they work, he glared as he made his way in the direction of the stage, though going to a door that lead down under the stage, getting on a chair and reaching up and unlocking the door, hearing her footsteps and let it fall. Soon the Prima Donna was on the ground her wrist sprained.

Erik smirked as he got down. She stared at him with fear. He took her by her unsprained wrist, dragging her. She pleaded with what she could, how she would sing to him, give her body to him. Erik just shot her a smirk as he dragged her along. Then he heard voices, he looked at her wondering if she was worth being caught. When he heard the foot steps dropping in he decided to kill her wasn't worth them seeing him, not yet anyways. She would live for now, he thought letting her wrist go and quickly disappeared in another direction and hid against the wall.

He heard the voices saying split up, and heard footsteps coming in his direction. He stayed completely still as the man came in, setting his lantern down. He felt a small smirk creep on his face seeing it was the Vicomte. No one had told which directions to go in they all just did. He was certainly cleaver. He realized he had not chosen the best hiding place, spotting a curtain on the opposite side and while the Vicomte's attention was else where he quickly and quietly made his way, hiding behind the curtain. He was _certain_ Raoul had seen him because he was looking curiously at where Erik was hiding and was walking forward.

And rather quickly too, Erik felt trapped. He backed against the wall as Raoul put his hand forward so he felt the curtain. Though the boy was too curious for his own good, leaning in more, and now his hand was _right _on Erik's chest. Erik held his breath again which wasn't that hard, because then the Vicomte proceeded to _run_ his hand _slowly _down Erik's chest. Oh God, has it been _that_ long sense someone has touched him? Erik was very warm indeed, and was gripping at the bricks he was against for mercy as Raoul's hand came _dangerously_ close to his pant line, it didn't help much when Raoul gasped, Erik's heart was pounding, seeing the other find the curtain and rip it.

Erik thought he was a goner, but saw that Raoul was taking time to examine it. Erik took this time to slip from his hiding place and away form the Vicomte and his _wondering_ hand. He was angry that he had gotten so warm at the soft touch. Maybe it had been _too_ long sense he's had someone touch him. But if it had been any other man he doubted he would have had the same reaction…or maybe he would have…who knows? All he knew is that he had to be more careful. Raoul is way too curious for his own good. Though if you're wondering why he hadn't just killed Raoul it was because it wasn't Raoul's fault he'd chosen a bad hiding spot…and he hadn't done anything…and…he was too busy thinking about _that_ hand!

It's not like he favored or even liked Raoul. _Right_?

An: AWW! Poor Erik! I know, I'm evil, but Erik's torment is not _yet_ over. Now moving on to performance night

It was now the fist performance of the year, and Raoul was excited. Finally he would see the Opera House at it's most magnificent time! When there was a show, he was so happy. He had been told that he had Box three reserved for him, he smiled as he soothed down his tux. This would be a magical night, he thought as he got in his evening coach and road to Opera House, grinning as he saw how beautiful it looked at night, even more so then day. He stepped out into the chilly air showing the person at the door his ticket.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Box three had a bad case of roaches, someone playing a practical joke. Box five is open how ever…would you like that instead sir?"

Asked the man at the door, and Raoul could hear Madame Giry's words in the back of his head _'and for box five to be left open for him'_, but that was silly! There is no Phantom Of The Opera, so he can sit there, though his mind flickered to the _strong_ hands and _strong_ body he had felt. He shook his head, and nodded in confirmation, noticing he was being stared at. Probably because he _had_ blushed thinking about those things that were probably just his _imagination_, he took a modified ticket and went inside and up the stairs that only wealthy people traveled, the show was just about to start. He wondered the halls watching as he found Box five, he slipped in, just as he went dark.

He quickly went in with out looking at the fact _someone_ was already there, and sat down. Though he thought the seat felt rather…different, warm, strong yet cushiony, like someone's lap. He ignored that fact as he sat back, but not totally. If he had he would have felt the same chest his hand had felt earlier. He is very squirmy, trying to get comfortable. He finally did, watching eagerly, intently, he got so wrapped in to the story scooting back a little further when he was scared or sad, and he bounced a little along with the music or when he was happy. Sitting away a bit, he even hummed a little, bouncing a little more, edging closer in his 'seat', just when Carlotta was about to sing her solo, and just as he was about to move further up, when splat! A bucket of blood and a dead pig fell on Carlotta's head. Raoul jumped up as people screamed, seeing the rope and how it wad connected to this box, and looked behind him as the lights came on.

There was no one there, he frowned as he left too, after all it wasn't _his_ fault, and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Erik had arrived early, so he could sit in his box. He smirked as he sat in his seat, so they _had_ listened to him. He relaxed reading the program, before he knew it was just about to start. He heard the curtain to his box opened and frowned as he saw the Vicomte, walking in, just as the lights went down. He watched as Raoul made his way over, too busy looking ahead to notice Erik. He didn't pause at all as he _sat_ in Erik's lap, so not only was the Vicomte in his box he was also sitting in his lap!

He obviously had not seen Erik but didn't he wonder why he felt _thighs_ under him? Erik was frozen to the spot not sure how to react, he had rigged a surprise incase Carlotta overacted again or upstaged again. He held in a noise as Raoul moved closer to him, but not to close. Raoul is possibly the _most_ distracting person he'd ever met and it was hard to think as he squirmed in his lap, trying to find a comfortable position, although Erik had to admit this was interesting, the man was smaller then him so he wasn't overly heavy. Erik deiced to try and enjoy the show despite his predicament, Raoul smelt rather nice and he wasn't hurting anyone…so maybe Erik _liked_ their current position…that doesn't leave this room!

Though he had gotten a bit worried when Raoul scooted closer to him, when he got scared or sad, and it was pure _torture_ when he bounced with the music or when he was happy, Erik was both wishing he'd scoot a bit closer…and that he'd get off, he watched as he sat away and hummed. Though his voice was untrained it was rather _nice_ and sweet. And he started bouncing again edged closer to his 'seat' about to bounce right over where Erik did/didn't want him to be. His hand made up his mind and before Raoul landed there, he pulled the rope just before Carlotta was about to sing and Raoul jumped up Erik sat there a good moment. He regained his composure as he quickly fled the box, making his way to the roof where there would be nice cold air, and no Raoul to distract him or make him think things he shouldn't.

An: Erik the human chair, it was hard to write I kept giggling like a mad woman cause I could picture Raoul bouncing, and Erik like 'OMG what do I do?' Poor Erik!

Raoul sighed after helping with Carlotta. He felt sick; he could smell the blood from the pig. He went on to the roof glad for the cold air, leaning over and throwing up into the snow. He moaned, gosh that was disgusting; he leaned against a wall, holding his head. It smelled horrible, he thought, trying to think of something else feeling his stomach bubble again. He felt dizzy, leaning forward as he swooned about to fall forward feeling arms embrace around him, from in front and help him sit down; he leaned against the person's strong chest with out question.

His vision blurred as another wave of sickness washed over him. Throwing up again away from the man (he was sure it was a man sense he had a _flat_ chest), thinking he looked horrible. He leaned against him, feeling _those_ gloved fingers again running through his hair in a soothing manner. In fact the chest felt familiar too, but no way could this be a Ghost, this person was solid, warm, and strong and smelt nice. He felt safe…and supposedly the Opera Ghost harmed not helped. He was very grateful to the person, who was also rubbing his back comfortingly with his other hand, _this feels nice_, he thought letting him self faint.

He awoke in the morning back in his own bed. He wondered briefly how he got there. Maybe the stranger who helped him had brought him? He asked his staff, and they said they had found him in his carriage with a note from Madame Giry saying she found him on the roof looking quite pale. Raoul looked saddened, he wanted so bad to thank the man who had comforted him. _Oh well_, he thought.

Just when he thought he had gotten away from Raoul, there he was. He moved to hide behind a statue, watching as Raoul bent over and threw up. Erik felt bad, he hadn't _meant_ to pull the rope but it was involuntary because he saw _where_ the Vicomte's bouncing backside _would _have landed if he had let it continue. Erik wasn't ready for _that _kind of contact with someone…no. He heard him moan, he sounded like he was sick to his stomach, and saw him lean against a wall, something told Erik that Raoul was not very sturdy at the moment, he saw him lean forward and swoon before starting to and swoon and fall forward and before Erik could stop himself he embraced Raoul, keeping him from falling.

He helped him sit down, feeling Raoul lean against his chest, not even looking up. Erik felt the ping of guilt filling his stomach as Raoul turned his head and threw up again away from Erik, he looked quite beautiful even in his sickness, and Erik began to run his fingers through Raoul's hair in a way he _hoped _was soothing and began to rub his back. He felt Raoul relax in his embrace before his weight was completely against Erik. Erik looked down seeing that he merely fainted, he gently set Raoul against the wall and draped his cape over his body as he went and searched for Madame Giry. She and Meg (though Meg didn't know why), collected Raoul from the roof and handed him to his staff saying that Madame Giry had found him like that, being sure to get Erik's cape back, as Raoul was carried away in the coach.

Seeing that Raoul was sent off safely and he saw that the Opera had resumed, Erik had gone back to his Box. Carlotta was very cranky, and to pay back who ever pulled that joke, she sang louder then everyone and again upstaged them. Erik was angry that he didn't have his surprise anymore; he had to get the Managers to get her out! After all he wouldn't want to waist a good lasso on her. Though he was perfectly willing to if he _needed_ to, he would have to pay the managers a little visit and reveal himself…but what could he threaten them with that would make them take him seriously? _Oh well_, he thought, _I can take care of that tomorrow_. Although it's not his style to wait, he really wants to play his Organ for some reason.

It was much more pleasant then thoughts of Carlotta even _if_ it is thoughts of getting rid of her.

Fin

An: You thought they would officially meet in that last part didn't you? No that's why it's called 'Barely Missed'. I know, I'm evil…haven't you discovered that yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 3 First Meetings

Raoul had gotten a telegram from the managers, saying that they needed to have a meeting about last night's _incident_. Though Raoul wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to talk about it, because he had gotten sick dealing with. And what happened afterwards wasn't any of their business, now was it? But alas he would show up, of course; he got dressed and headed back to the Opera House. He walked down to the managers' office, and knocked politely on the door, a voice called out;

"Who is it?"

Raoul sighed did they forget?

"It's Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, did you forget about our meeting, gentlemen?"

The door was opened, and he was suddenly walking inside feeling one of them was guiding him in. He watched as the one who was guiding him sat down, and Raoul took a seat across from him. An awkward silenced passed through the three men, it seemed no one knew where to start. Though one question was all in their minds, what could they do? It seemed all of the bad luck had fallen on their star! What could they do? An: Avoid puns.

"What can we do? All of the bad luck seems to-come to Carlotta! Maybe we should…no."

Said one sounded frustrated digging his hands into his graying hair.

"What can we do?"

Said the other, suddenly Raoul's neck hairs stood, and he felt something being pressed against his neck and it was _right_ against his Adam's apple he realized it was a cane and the person was pushing slightly hard on it so Raoul made a strangled noise, a hand was on his shoulder…it felt the same as _those_ hands! He saw the managers looking horrified, looking up at Raoul's captor.

"I have an idea."

Said a deep, cold voice behind him and it scent multiple chills down Raoul's spine, he held in a moan feeling the person's arm snacking across his shoulder oh, it was strong…and it felt like the arms from last night. But that _couldn't _be possible…it just couldn't. He saw the cane's case slip away revealing a very sharp sword, though the sharp part was facing away form him. Raoul felt fear boil in his stomach, and tried to get away, but the hand was holding him firmly by the shoulder holding him to the spot the sword pressing harder, Raoul let out another noise that was strangled; he felt _hot_ breath against his ear.

"I suggest Vicomte that you stay still."

Said the voice low enough for only Raoul to hear; it scent more chills down his spine and his heart was pounding fast. He decided it was best to obey the man's orders, and forced himself to relax, though he still looked uncomfortable, and he felt the sword slack slightly.

"You-you're"

Stuttered one of the managers, looking shocked and surprised by the man behind him.

"Yes, now I suggest you hear me out…not only hear me out but _follow _my orders. Unless of course you want the Vicomte to loose his life…and at such a _young _age."

The man said turning the sharp end towards Raoul, and Raoul let out a gasp, but stayed still and he closed his eyes tight. The managers nodded.

"Get rid of Carlotta, fire her. Her voice is _so_ unpleasant. Get one of the Chorus girls who would be a section leader to do it. _Surely_ one of them would be better, and kinder to the other cast members."

They looked at each other and the man brought the sword closer to Raoul. Raoul held his breath feeling the cold metal against his skin. The managers looked at each other almost considering a moment weather or not Raoul's life was worth getting rid of the Prima Donna. They both agreed that they did _not _want t be responsible for the Vicomte's death. The looked back to his captor and simply nodded, the sword dropped, but the hand still remained on his shoulder, Raoul sighed in relief. He was a bit angry that they even stopped for a _moment _to consider it.

"We shall go fire her now!"

They said and stood and left them in the room alone. Raoul stood facing his captor. His heart stopped. This man…was extremely handsome; he was tall, strong…and dark by dark he means he wore dark clothing, and just had a dark aurora around him. The only things not dark about the man was porcelain half mask covering one side of his face, and piercing blue eyes that dug into the depths of Raoul's soul. They started at each other a moment or too.

He remembered the rumors around the Opera House. Rumors about the Opera Ghost, and _what_ he looked like and this man had the _exact_ describing of what the Ghost looked like. But how could he be a Ghost…he felt solid!

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you do that?"

Raoul asked the man, finding his voice, breaking the silence. The man smirked and gave him a bow.

"Forgive me Monsieur, but you were a convenient threat. I am the Phantom of the Opera…haven't you heard of me?"

Said the man, smirking at him, Raoul frowned at the fact he had been threatened because he was _convenient_. He crossed his arms a pout forming looking up at the man that called himself a Phantom. Though he immediately realized what he was doing and changed his expression back to angry.

"_Yes_, but I find it hard to believe you are a Ghost, for you felt pretty solid to me."

The man's eyebrow rose, still smirking.

"You catch on fast, Vicomte de Chagny. I _suggest_ you keep that little fact to yourself."

The man said a dangerous look crossing on his face, making Raoul get more shivers running down his spine; only in a bad way. Raoul nodded in confirmation he wasn't sure _why_ the man wanted that kept secret, but he would not question him. The Phantom took that as a yes and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Raoul said with out thinking, the Phantom turned his gaze locking on Raoul for answer. It was hard to think with _those_ eyes locking on him like he was a piece of meat. Raoul swallowed hard.

"Do you have a real name? It can't honestly be _Phantom_."

Said Raoul finding his voice, the Phantom said nothing, just clearly considered it. As if he was assessing if he should trust Raoul with such _sensitive _information. Raoul almost wished he hadn't asked watching as the Phantom turned his eyes away from him. Raoul began to fidget with his hands nervously as the silence passed over them. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts of 'why did he ask' that he _almost _didn't catch the soft spoken answer the Phantom gave.

"Erik."

The Phantom said looking at Raoul again.

"Erik…"

Raoul repeated a small smile on his face.

"That's a nice name."

He said looking around a moment and when he looked back Erik was gone. Well even if he wasn't a _real_ Phantom he certainly seemed like it, always appearing seemingly out of no where and disappearing back into no where. He thought about this a moment; feeling a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, but when he looked at the person that was behind him he saw it was Madame Giry. He smiled at her…though he wondered where she had come from. Was she a Phantom too…or did Raoul just not see her come in? Most likely the second sense he was too busy wondering about the mysterious man that was named Erik.

An: He, he like I said I'm using Madame's mysterious appearances to my advantage!

Erik had slipped in before the meeting had started, he hadn't known who it was with, but he planned to use them as a threat. He smirked when he heard a knock on the door of the mangers' office (he's in a shadowed corner). Here they are…_who ever it is_; Erik thought to himself. He raised an eyebrow when the managers asked who it was...had they forgotten? His eyebrow raised more when he heard the Vicomte's voice on the other side of the door, wondering the _exact_ thing Erik had wondered when the managers asked who was there.

Soon one of them was up, opening the door and closing it behind Raoul, guiding him into the room. The manager took a seat as did Raoul. An awkward silence passed through them, as if wondering where to start, and Erik took this moment to argue with himself on weather or not he _wanted _to threaten Raoul. Every time they had came in contact with each other nothing good had come from it. Ok so nothing _horrible_ had happened…but still he never liked the thoughts that came to his mind when ever he touched Raoul…when ever he was near him.

But he didn't know if any of the other meetings they would have involved someone as valuable to them as Raoul, and Erik didn't want to risk it. He gave Raoul's back look that was _almost_ apologetic. Finally someone spoke, and they said just what Erik was hoping for;

"What can we do? All of the bad luck seems to-come to Carlotta! Maybe we should…no."

Said one sounded frustrated digging his hands into his graying hair.

"What can we do?"

Said the other, and as soon a she did Erik walked behind Raoul and pushed his cane against Raoul's Adam's apple with slight pressure hearing a strangled noise emerge from his throat, while Erik's free hand held Raoul's shoulder firmly, holding him to the spot as he smirked at the managers who were looking at him in fear.

"I have an idea."

He said in a deep, cold voice and snacked the arm that had been holding Raoul to the spot across his shoulder. Erick pulled the cane like case away revealing a very sharp sword, though the sharp part was facing away form Raoul; who tried to get away, but Erik's hand holding him firmly by the shoulder again, and he pressed the sword harder, Raoul let out another noise that sounded strangled; Erik leaned down in Raoul's ear.

"I suggest Vicomte that you stay still."

He said in a voice low enough for only Raoul to hear, it. And Erik felt him relax and he let the sword slack slightly.

"You-you're"

Stuttered one of the managers, looking shocked surprised by the Erik, who was smirking rather evilly.

"Yes, now I suggest you hear me out…not only hear me out but _follow _my orders. Unless of course you want the Vicomte to loose his life…and at such a _young _age."

He said turning the sharp end towards Raoul, and he heard Raoul let out a gasp, but he stayed still, closing his eyes tight. The managers nodded.

"Get rid of Carlotta, fire her. Her voice is _so_ unpleasant. Get one of the Chorus girls who is a leader to do it. _Surely_ one of them would be better, and kinder to the other cast members."

They looked at each other and he brought the sword closer to him. The managers looked at each other almost considering moment weather or not Raoul's life was worth getting rid of the Prima Donna. They both agreed that they did _not _want t be responsible for the Vicomte's death. The looked back to him and simply nodded, the sword dropped, but the hand still remained on Raoul's shoulder, Raoul sighed in relief. Erik had _almost _thought they would have let Raoul die. _Stupid idiots_, he thought to himself.

"We shall go fire her now!"

They said and stood and left them in the room alone. Raoul stood facing him. They started at each other a moment or too. A moment of silence passed through them as they stood…it seemed time had stopped, and his own pricing blue eyes held Raoul's in their intense gaze.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you do that?"

Raoul asked him, breaking the silence between them. Erik smirked and gave him a bow.

"Forgive me Monsieur, but you were a convenient threat. I am the Phantom of the Opera…haven't you heard of me?"

Erik said smirking at him, he saw Raoul frown and cross his arms_. Is that a pout I see? Cute_, Erik thought mentally kicking himself smirking when Raoul seemed to realize that he was pouting.

"_Yes_, but I find it hard to believe you are a Ghost, for you felt pretty solid to me."

Erik asked raising his eye brow in amusement, _what a Cleaver boy_, he thought.

"You catch on fast, Vicomte de Chagny. I _suggest_ you keep that little fact to yourself."

Erik said sending him a glare, Raoul nodded in confirmation. Erik had taken that as a yes, _good boy_ he thought; and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Raoul and Erik turned to him his gaze locking on Raoul saying that he was listening. He heard Raoul gulp wondering just _what_ the Vicomte had to say to him.

"Do you have a real name? It can't honestly be _Phantom_."

Erik was surprised; he hadn't expected that question for a minute and was silent, just considering it. Wondering if he could trust Raoul with his name, he turned his eyes away, because it was had to think about _anything_ clearly while Raoul was starring at him. He decided that it couldn't hurt, who would Raoul tell? Madame Giry already knew his name and if he did tell anyone else they _surely_ wouldn't believe the Opera Ghost had a name. He decided it wouldn't hurt either of them for Roaul to know his name, so he gave it to him.

"Erik."

He said, looking at Raoul again.

"Erik…"

Raoul repeated a small smile on his face. _God_, the way Raoul said his name…it was nice.

"That's a nice name."

Erik couldn't help but let a small smile as he walked out of the room when Roaul wasn't looking and disappeared from his sight. _Thank you_, Erik thought wondering why he even felt a _little_ happy at the fact Raoul liked his name. He wasn't, no he wasn't happy. He was just…tired. _Yeah, that was it!_ Erik thought going down into his lair, and playing his Organ, a lovely tune. But that had _nothing_ to do with Raoul or his smile…or the way he said Erik's name…or any thing like that! Right…_Right_?

Fin

I know…Erik's part was only modified a little, but I didn't know how else to write it. I suck. And question dose any one besides Erik believe him with the whole the lovely song has _nothing_ to do with Raoul? Snicker.


	4. Chapter 4

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 4 Confusion and Denial

Raoul had done a few more things at the Opera House, before returning home quite late, he had dinner before playing his Violin a few hours. When his arms grew tired, he decided it was time to go to bed. He slipped under his warm covers and fell to a peaceful sleep. That is until a _certain_ Phantom entered his mind. The worst part is that it felt so _real_.

**Raoul lay in his bed; he had opened the curtains earlier to let air in. He didn't even hear soft footsteps, for he was sleeping peacefully. But he did feel _those _hands on him again, touching him in a _very_ intimate way; he awoke looking into the familiar blue eyes. He saw Erik smirk slightly, running his leather gloved hands all over him leaning over him, Raoul let out a moan becoming rather warm.**

**His own hands reaching up and digging into ebony hair passionately, he watched as Erik unbuttoned his shirt, running leather fingers along his bare chest. Raoul let out a pleased moan, running his fingers along Erik's cheek watching him as he leaned into his touch. Raoul smiled, gazing at the mask, he couldn't help but wonder what was under there. Raoul gasped feeling a finger start to rub his nipple he arched into the man's touch, and he leaned up catching Erik's mouth in a passionate kiss, moaning as he felt Erik's hips grind against his own and he curled his fingers around the edge of the mask and pulled it off.**

**Erik froze, looking down at Raoul was such _hatred_; though all Raoul saw was darkness…on the usually covered side of Erik's face, and he felt Erik's hands grab his neck and begin to strangle him, Roaul screamed but it was silent…and Erik just laughed insanely and continued to strangle him.**

Raoul shot up, sweat covering his body. He was panting he was _so_ confused about the dream. He had _enjoyed _it except for the end…no he didn't! It was all bad! No, it wasn't so he _did_! Augh, Raoul was so confused; he decided it was best to stay in the house today and away from the Opera House. He would claim sickness if anyone asked. He just needed to think and try to sort out his feelings. Though he doubted he'd have much luck, because he was both confused about what he was feeling and denying what his mind came up with for an answer. He sighed and rolled back over in bed.

Although Erik didn't have dreams of the Vicomte, it was hard keeping his mind of _anything _or anyone else as he played his Organ. Every tune he played came form something Raoul related! It was completely _frustrating_! He thought highly of giving up playing today, but he didn't want to take chances on running into the current subject that has been invading his mind and space. How could someone be on his mind so _much_…and rather quickly too?

He simply did not _want_ Raoul there, and was refusing to let him be there. He shook his head, mentally kicking him self, _think of something else_ he thought. He let his fingers stroke across the keys randomly, cringing how bad it sounded. He then let Raoul enter his mind as a test, and soon his fingers were moving expertly across the keys, playing a rather sultry song, remembering what it felt like to run his fingers down Raoul's side. Oh, how he remembered that day.

Flash back

_Erik had heard the lone Violin begin to tune, curiously he went to find them, hearing them play. They were **quite **good, a bit slow for the tune, which he recognized from one of the many Operas that have been preformed here. He followed the sounds to the Practice room slipping in unnoticed, and watched from behind a pillar. It was the Vicomte? **How interesting**, Erik thought watching him play, listening to him play, though the thing that most caught Erik's attention the most was the expression on Raoul's face. What passion was painted there, it reminded him of him self, he couldn't help but move closer, noticing his eyes were closed, letting the music take him away._

_How Erik understood how that was like. To be so taken away you don't notice you are being watched or if you do, you ignore it. Erik moved closer, now out of the shadows watching him, seeing his elbow was a little out of place. He couldn't help himself, it was the teacher part of him, and he walked fully behind Raoul holding his breath so Raoul wouldn't feel it on the back of his neck, placing a gloved hand gently on Raoul's elbow so softly Raoul probably would think it was his imagination that it **felt** like a hand. He gently guided it up, he couldn't help but think how right it felt to touch the Vicomte, letting his other hand drop to his waist to guide his posture to the new position of his elbow, and it helped because Raoul was very cooperative, and he was so wrapped up he didn't notice someone was helping him, Erik noticed that the song was now up to speed, letting his fingers run along the other's side as if rewarding him._

_He felt his lack of oxygen start to kick in for the fact he **had** been holding his breath the whole time, and when he finally gave in to the need to breathe it was a sharp intake, at the fact how **nice **Raoul's side felt under his fingers. He was sure Raoul had heard it and, someone was coming anyways, and just as Raoul was stunned form his calm place form hearing the sharp intake of breath form behind him, realizing that he had indeed felt hands on him, turned. _

End of flash back

The song was very sultry indeed. Erik let the song finish before banging his hands on the Organ, running hands through his ebony hair in a _very_ frustrated manner. No way was he _ever_ going to think about that day ever again! It only made him UN wantonly, _want_ Raoul. And he didn't want to want Raoul….God, that's not even making sense! _This boy will **surely** be my doom!_ Erik thought glaring at nothing. _But I don't like him, no I don't like him!_ Though he was really just trying to convince him self that he didn't feel anything towards Raoul…though somewhere deep inside even _he_ knew that was a lie.

Fin

An: That chapter sucked! Sorry. I kind of had no idea how I would deal with that chapter, but I have it a shot, but it sucks! Blah, I probably lost all readers now.


	5. Chapter 5

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 5 Masquerade

Raoul couldn't avoid the Opera House forever, especially because the Masquerade was being thrown soon, and he really wanted to go. Besides, Erik wouldn't be somewhere with so many people, right? Well he didn't know, but still just because he _might_ be there is not a reason for Raoul not to go. He decided he'd risk it and go he dressed in a prince like outfit, with white breeches, a white ruffled sleeved shirt with a green sparkly over coat, and he wore a green mask and painted the rest of his face that was showing golden. He pulled his hair back neatly wearing an overly big orange hat that hid his hair.

He smiled at his appearance and head in his coach to the Opera House. He stepped out smiling at the wonderful look of it and all the people. He walked inside, greeting people, bowing at them. He began to dance with women who giggled, and told him stories about themselves and how they heard rumors how the mysterious Ghost had not stricken sense Carlotta was fired. Though Raoul did not want to hear about the Ghost so, he was glad when the dances with those girls were over.

Soon the managers came up to introduce a dance.

"Alright, everyone we have a new dance to try! Everyone form two even lines alternating between male and female. Raoul joined some others in a line.

"Now this line forms the inside circle, and the other the outside circle. Now you will dance like so, weaving in and out of the circles. When the music stops you should find your dance partner for the unmasking, it does not have to be the opposite gender you aren't required to touch just dance and unmask each other, at the end of the song we call Random Partner. Now start the music, have fun!"

Soon Raoul was laughing as everyone started to weave through each other. It was rather amusing with all the bright colors. He didn't see anything everything was moving so fast! Then the music slowed and he came to a halt. He looked at his unmasking partner face to face. Something about him was very familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. He wore long black slacks and a fighting black ruffled shirt under a yellow over coat, a big hat like Raoul's covered his hair. His face was covered by a full porcelain mask, though half was decorated with gold and silver the other was simply white, the decorated portion going a bit further on his face then the white…strange. Though his build, height and eyes…all seemed familiar _oh well_, he thought.

They both took a bow and stood there awkwardly as the music began, though they weren't the only ones doing so. Raoul smiled a little and began to dance a little, even in his predicament the music was beginning to take him away. He could see the other man was also beginning to move a little, having the same look of passion Raoul had when ever music was being played. Soon both were taken away into the song, not noticing they were getting closer and closer to each other. Soon he could feel the heat radiating form the other body, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

He looked up at him, it was so hard to breathe, the other man, lifted a hand hesitating a moment, before cupping Raoul's cheek. Raoul wondered why he was blushing, as he leaned into the touch, the gloved hand tracing his jaw line to his chin, tilting his chin up gently. Raoul realized exactly how close their mouths were, he wanted to say something…but couldn't the other man's free hand took Roaul's hand, bringing it up to the edge of his mask, as his own hand also went up to the man's mask edge, Raoul heard the music slowing and he understood. The other man leaned in closer as they swayed with the music, Raoul held his breath as his eyes closed, and so did the space between their faces. Raoul felt a strong mouth resting gently on his soft one, his breath catching as their lips danced for the last few seconds of the song, though he was very confused about why he was doing this; they pulled away so they could see each other.

The song stopped, and he felt his mask being removed and he as well peeled off the others….though he realized only the decorated side fell, and the man dropped his hat. He heard screams as he stood starring open mouthed. His eyes were bugging out their sockets. _Erik_. I kissed a man…and that man is Erik! Raoul couldn't believe it as he looked into Erik's eyes.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera! Run!"

Said a voice and he was grabbed by Madame Giry, still starring as he was dragged out of the Opera House. _Oh God, what have I done?_ He thought pressing his hand against his own mouth. He thanked Madame Giry and walked thunderstruck to his coach. He could not believe that he had kissed Erik. What had he been thinking? He hadn't…he hadn't been thinking at all. But this didn't mean he felt _anything _towards Erik. Right?

Erik smirked as he got ready for the Masquerade. He at first didn't want to go because he didn't know if he wanted to chance running into Raoul. But he decided the Phantom needed to show up. He put on black slacks and a black fitting ruffled shirt covered by a yellow overcoat. He put on gold and silver decorated mask that looked like it completed his trademark mask. He then put on a big hat that covered his hair before he went upstairs slipping in to the crowd of people.

He watched as everyone danced not realizing their Ghost was among them. Soon the managers walked up to the stage in the room to introduce a dance.

"Alright, everyone we have a new dance to try! Everyone form two even lines alternating between male and female."

Erik went into a line as they asked. This would be amusing.

"Now this line forms the inside circle, and the other forms the outside circle. Now you will dance like so, weaving in and out of circles. When the music stops you should find your dance partner for the unmasking, it does not have to be the opposite gender you aren't required to touch just dance and unmask each other, at the end of the song we call Random Partner. Now start the music, have fun!"

Erik was rather enjoying himself as everyone started to weave through each other. Everything was spinning and moving fast. Then the music slowed and he came to a halt. He looked at his unmasking partner face to face. Something about him was very familiar…Erik thought taking a look at the man in fitting white breeches and white ruffled shirt and a green sparkling overcoat, he had a green mask covering his face and what was left revealed was painted gold. He had a big hat like Erik's own. It was almost like this man was Yin and he was Yang, _interesting _he thought.

They both took a bow and stood there awkwardly as the music began, though they weren't the only ones doing so. He saw the man give him a small smile, and soon began to dance, letting the music take him away. Erik too began to dance admiring the passion of his face, knowing he had the same look. Soon both were taken away into the song, not noticing they were getting closer and closer to each other. Soon he could feel the heat radiating form the other body, and his heart was pounding in his chest, unwillingly.

They looked at each other and Erik lifted a hand hesitating a moment, before cupping the man's cheek. Erik felt him lean into the touch, tracing his hand along his jaw line to his chin, tilting his chin up gently. Erik noticed their mouths were rather close, and saw the man's mouth open to saw something but nothing came out. Erik's free hand took the other man's hand, bringing it up to the edge of his mask, as his hand also went to the other's mask edge, the music was slowing down meaning the unmasking would occur. Erik leaned in closer as they swayed with the music, Erik's eyes closed and so did the space between their faces, Erik felt his mouth come in contact with a soft one, hearing the man's breath catching as their lips danced for the last few seconds of the song, they pulled away so they could see each other.

The song stopped, and he pulled the man's mask away, and his own as well was being taken off….Erik dropped his hat starring at Raoul. _Of course it's him_, Erik thought. He heard screams as they stood staring at each other, both of them had open mouths, and Roaul's eyes were bugging out their sockets.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera! Run!"

Said a voice and Raoul was grabbed by Madame Giry, still starring as he was dragged out of the Opera House. _Oh God, what have I done?_ He thought pressing his hand against his own mouth. He had kissed Raoul, and as he retreated he was sure Madame Giry had seen him kiss Raoul, and he was right because as he wondered down a tunnel there she was, her arms crossed waiting for an answer. But Erik didn't have answer.

"Erik…I saw you…I knew you kissed him…why?"

Erik frowned.

"It-it didn't mean anything."

He said also crossing his arms.

"Of course not…"

Though she didn't look very convinced and she sounded _rather _sarcastic.

"It was a mistake…it won't happen again. It meant nothing, he means nothing to me."

Erik said firmly, more trying to convince him self then her, because he knew that she was not convinced. She knew better, she gave a small laugh.

"Alright, Erik what ever you say."

She moved aside so Erik could pass. He means _nothing_! That kiss meant _nothing_! I don't have feelings for him. _Do I_?

Fin

An: Blah another chapter that sucks. Oh well, I really just was going for retelling Raoul's part only through Erik's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 6 Fighting Strong Feelings

Raoul didn't want to go to the Opera House today. He had tried to fake sick again, but the managers insisted they wanted his opinion on the sound on a new part of the stage. Though, grumpy because he hadn't gotten any sleep for fear of having dreams about a certain Phantom, and because he had been arguing with his own mind all night. He took his Violin with him, and stepped into the Opera House walking quickly to the stage and through a door that lead on to it. The quicker he got this done the quicker he could leave. He was sure it was obvious to the others that he did _not_ want to be there.

He took out his Violin and began to play it. Soon he had forgotten where he was. The Violin was carrying him away from everything; into a dreamy peaceful world. He let his passion for music override everything that had happened to him. He was so taken away, he began to dance a little, a bright smile on his face…then suddenly he heard something whoosh past his ear and slam against his the stage loudly.

He jumped his eyes springing open; he glared seeing it was a sandbag. He wasn't sure what angered him more that it had almost hit him in the head or that he _knew_ who did it. _Well_, he thought looking around in the shadows, his hands on his hips. He put his Violin away and walked out of the room, everyone starring at him. He thought he heard someone apologizing but he was too mad to hear it, he went to the 'back yard' of the Opera House, and stood there glaring angrily around.

Then he saw him. It seemed Erik had beaten him outside. They stood starring at each other for a long moment. Every emotion that Raoul had _ever_ felt towards this man….this Phantom came surfacing up, where it had been boiling up. Before Raoul knew it he was charging towards Erik, glaring at him. He pushed Erik hard, who although stumbled regained his composure quickly.

"You, you!"

Raoul yelled, picking up a hefty stick and swinging it at Erik, who dodged it, also got a stick of his own.

"You tried to hit me in the head with a sand bag!"

Raoul yelled trying to hit Erik again, but this time his stick coming in contact with Erik's.

"I did not do any such thing!"

Erik yelled back, both of them trying to push each other out of their block, glaring angrily at each other. Though, they looked rather ridiculous fighting each other with sticks and arguing about a sand bag.

"Yes you did!"

Raoul yelled back.

"Think about it boy, is that my style? Would I have missed?"

Erik hissed in a tone that made unwanted chills run down his spine.

"You have before!"

Raoul retorted, and both pushed away form the block, panting. They glared at each other angrily, both waiting for the other to attack. Raoul was so angry; he charged after Erik again with out his stick and tackled Erik hard enough to knock him to the ground. They wrestle don the ground for a few moments, fighting for dominance, Erik being the stronger of the two won, pinning Raoul to the ground with his body, causing Raoul to hold back a moan. Just as he was about to punch Raoul, suddenly someone pulled Erik off him, and Raoul looked up seeing Madame Giry.

"Come with me you two."

She said in a tone that sounded as if she was scolding two very naughty children, and helped Raoul up taking the two men by the arms and pulling them back to the Opera House to a private room.

AN: Erik's POV is a flash back…

Erik couldn't _believe_ what has just happened. He frowned as he and Raoul were sat in chairs in opposite corners and Madame Griy looking at them like she was their mother. Neither of them looked at each other or her. Erik glared angrily at his feet, not only had he not made that sand bag fall he wasn't even in the building. He was outside (though in the shadows) and the only reason he had stepped out because he had wanted to say _something_ to Raoul. But once they faced each other and starred, Erik felt _every_ emotion he had ever felt concerning Raoul. And it seemed that anger had won in on them both.

Flash back

_Before Erik knew it he was charging towards him, glaring at him. Raoul pushed Erik hard, who although stumbled regained his composure quickly._

"_You, you!"_

_Raoul yelled, picking up a hefty stick and swinging it at Erik, who dodged it, also got a stick of his own._

"_You tried to hit me in the head with a sand bag!"_

_Raoul yelled trying to hit Erik again, but this times his stick coming in contact with Erik's._

"_I did not do any such thing!"_

_Erik yelled back, both of them trying to push each other out of their block, glaring angrily at each other. Though, they looked rather ridiculous fighting each other with sticks and arguing about a sand bag._

"_Yes you did!"_

_Raoul yelled back._

"_Think about it boy is that my style? Would I have missed?"_

_Erik hissed at Raoul glaring at him._

"_You have before!"_

_Raoul retorted and both pushed away form the block, panting. They glared at each other angrily, both waiting for the other to attack. Erik noticed Raoul drop his stick before charging towards him and tackled him hard enough to knock him to the ground. They wrestle d on the ground for a few moments, fighting for dominance, Erik being the stronger of the two won, pinning Raoul to the ground with his body, trying not to think how nice it felt. Just as he was about to punch Raoul, suddenly someone pulled Erik off him, and Erik looked behind him angrily seeing it was Madame Giry._

"_Come with me you two."_

_She said in a tone that sounded as if she was scolding two very naughty children, and helped Raoul up taking the two men by the arms and pulling them back to the Opera House to a private room. _

End of flash back An: Couldn't think of a way to change it…sorry

Here they were, Madame Giry eyeing each of them waiting for an explanation, her hands on her hips.

"Well sense either of you is willing to give an explanation I suggest you listen. I think both of you is harboring feelings that neither of you want to admit. The first thing is to admit it to your selves I suggest to take a few days to think about it. I suggest that you spend a week away from each other, and think about it. That is your punishment for acting like children."

She said looking at them. Erik stood, and glared at them both. He then whisked his cape and left the room through a shadowed corner. Huh think about emotions…that was funny. But that's _exactly _what Erik did.

Fin

I would have made it swords, but I was like where would they get them? And everyone uses swords, and sticks were funnier. And…would you thrust tow denying men with _sharp _objects? I think not.


	7. Chapter 7

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 7 Inspirations and Realizations

"Well sense either of you is willing to give an explanation I suggest you listen. I think both of you is harboring feelings that neither of you want to admit. The first thing is to admit it to your selves I suggest to take a few days to think about it. I suggest that you spend a week away from each other, and think about it. That is your punishment for acting like children."

She said looking at them. Erik stood, and glared at them both. He then whisked his cape and left the room through a shadowed corner. Raoul got up too, looking at her, before leaving. He spent the next week thinking about what had happened between them. He had realized the reason he got so mad at Erik was that he had seen him too soon.

But did he have feelings for this Phantom? He sighed as he, sat in his music room. Why did he have feelings for the Opera Ghost? Wouldn't Erik rather kill him then spend time with Raoul? Maybe that's why he _didn't_ want feelings for Erik…rejection or worse. Of course somewhere deep inside he knew Erik hadn't made that sand bag fall, but he had to say something…and he was trying to protect his heart.

He was afraid of his feelings for Erik. Afraid that they would drive him to insanity, afraid they'd never be returned. He sighed and slumped in his chair more starring at his Violin. But what if they were returned? Raoul smiled thinking about listening to Erik play music (he was sure Erik played music because of the look of passion he had seen on Erik's face when ever music was played). He thought about Erik helping him with his Violin his hands gently guiding him to correct him, _rewarding_ him with touches and kisses when Raoul did something right. That would be nice.

Raoul finally realized that he indeed had feelings for Erik. They were very strong and he was sure it was love. Raoul has crushes before and none of them even came _close_ to the way Erik made him feel, the way Erik made him think…the way he made Raoul's breath catch. He shivered thinking of how Erik would lean down to tell him secrets or say things that would make Raoul want him…his hot breath dangling on his ear and neck. _Oh God_, Raoul thought letting him self moan at the thought. But could he tell Erik how he felt?

He had to, even if Erik didn't feel the same. Raoul had to get it off his chest or he would go insane! He was glad that at the end of this week was an Opera and he knew that _surely_ Erik would attend weather it was to cause havoc or listen…either way he would be there. That would be the perfect time to tell him, he thought. So that would be his fate, the night of an Opera Raoul would confess to Erik how he felt. He could not sleep for the next few days; he was so nervous and scared. He couldn't help but wonder what Erik would _do_ to him if he didn't return his feelings. On the flip side he didn't know what Erik would do to him if he _did_ return his feelings.

Raoul blushed as he let good thoughts take him into dream land.

Erik sat at his Organ tapping at the keys as if he was poking someone. He was deep with in his own mind. Ok even if he _had_ feelings for Raoul…he would be dangerous. He's never had a lover…or been with people enough. Raoul seemed do outgoing, though he of course knew when to be serious, but Raoul liked to be around people. Erik on the other hand was reserved and didn't like to be social…and he certainly didn't want to make Raoul only have his company. He was afraid he just wouldn't be _enough_ for Raoul.

Sure, he wouldn't keep Raoul in the lair after all there were times when Erik him self didn't want to be there. But still surely Raoul wouldn't _want_ to stay cooped up for as many hours as Erik liked to be there. Erik isn't sure if he wants to be Roaul's first real commitment (he looks to young to have had many relationships). He wasn't sure if Raoul even returned his feelings. Soon his fingers grazed across the Organ in a sad tune. Weather he liked it or not the feelings he had towards Raoul and any feelings he had involving Raoul inspired him.

He had written some good things on music he had given up on long ago. He knew if someone inspired him _so_ much they meant something to him. Erik stopped playing a moment. He loved Raoul…or at least something very close…no it was love dead on. He wasn't sure when…or how it happened. But he loved him. Ok…so now what? Now that you admit it to your self…what next; you admit to the person? Erik frowned, but he knew he'd have to tell Raoul…he didn't think he could hold them in around Raoul much longer.

And the Opera would be a perfect time. Raoul was sure to attend, even if he was cross with Erik. No emotion surpasses one's love for music...or at least that's how Erik feels. And with the look of passion he's seen on Raoul's face…listening to music…playing his Violin. He knew he felt the same way Erik did...when it comes to music that is. So the plan was set…make it so Raoul would have to go to his box…at least for a couple of minutes…and tell him.

Though he's not sure how Raoul would act to his feelings. If he didn't return them he'd probably be disgusted…but what of he did? Could Erik trust him with his secrets? His distortion…could Raoul handle it? A part of him said yes. If he did feel the same way as Erik did…he would accept any imperfections Erik had…because that is what Erik would do for Raoul. This was going to be hard, and rather…like running a mile. But he had to do it for Raoul and him self.

_And my music_, he thought as he continued playing.

"For me…and my music."

He agreed out loud.

Fin

An: Not huge but oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 8 Awkward Moments

Raoul was finally ready to go he had taken forever to get ready. He had wanted to look nice, but instead settled for a simple white poofy shirt and black breeches, and a blue over coat. _No need to over do it_, he thought as he got into his coach, that took him to the Opera House. It was as if he was gazing upon a long lost friend even though it had only been a week. He smiled as he stepped out and approached the ticket person, showing his ticket though the ticket man looked flustered.

"I'm sorry, Vicomte de Chagny it seems someone again has made a mess in your box, and we are doing our best to clean it for now…Box Five is empty."

Of course Raoul new differently now that he knew there was _indeed_ a Phantom. He almost said he'd wait…but he realized _this_ would be his opportunity to tell Erik…although it was a little soon…seriously he had no idea _when_ else he would have. He sighed a moment, realizing he'd have to answer. No need to make someone else's night stressful. _Fine_, he thought a little weary.

"Alright that is fine."

Raoul said and walked up the stairs to the boxes, his heart pounding as he counted the numbers to Number Five. He hesitated a moment, before walking in. Erik was already there, sitting in the seat, and he was a good few minutes early. He should have enough time, he nervously made his way to Erik, stopping beside him, he knew Erik had heard him come in, and blushed as their eyes locked. They stared for a long moment before they both laughed. It was one of those awkward, 'we're idiots and we know it' laughs. But it was nice.

"I'm sorry."

They both said when the laughing died down. Raoul fidgeted with his hands. He'd never been so nervous.

"I acted so…barbaric; I honestly don't know why I was so mad."

Raoul said looking at him shyly. Erik gave a small smirk.

"You weren't totally barbaric."

He said in a teasing tone that made Raoul think that he was…but he wouldn't. Would he?

"There's something…I auuhh been thinking…I should tell you…"

Raoul was stumbling and tripping over his words, becoming more nervous and embarrassed with each word, looking at his feet, which were becoming increasingly more interesting with each passing moment. Looking anywhere but in those intense eyes! He felt a gloved hand reaching under his chin, and it was raised gently and he was caught again in Erik's gaze. He blushed more, his voice caught in his dry throat and he gulped dryly. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest he swore it was trying to leap out.

"What is it?"

Erik asked softly as if asking a small child about nightmares or, if they were the ones who broke that valuable thing. But there was something else that lies in Erik's tone that was comforting, and it was a little beyond what a child would be comfortable with. Raoul let out a sigh, just as he was about to say something, he heard the Manager's coming towards Erik's box, before he could blink Erik was hiding in the shadows and he was seated in the rather warm seat. Although a bit confused as to what had happened he looked behind him to see the Managers enter (though they looked rather nervous because they were entering the supposed _Opera Ghost's_ box) Raoul arched a brow.

"We are sorry to interrupt Vicomte, but your Box is ready…we insist you sit somewhere...safer."

Raoul was perfectly safe here, he thought crossing his arms a bit.

"I'm fine gentlemen…thank you."

He said softly, but one grabbed his arm and forced him up.

"No…see we think the Opera Ghost did it…so…well this is _his_ box…come on."

Raoul frowned, as he was pulled out, looking to the shadows for help. He sighed as he gave in, not wanting his arm to be wrenched from his socket. Soon, he was back in his own box frustrated, because the managers insisted (wouldn't take no for an answer) that their presence was needed, and Raoul almost didn't enjoy the Opera. But he loved music. To his luck, they had to leave for the few minutes of intermission, though just as he was going to get up, Erik entered.

Erik's eyes locked with Raoul's as he entered Raoul's box, it was nice…but not as good as his own. He approached the other, looking around. Now it was Erik's turn to be nervous, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Instead he crouched down and took the arm that had been pulled by a manager, and gently ran his fingers down it. He smirked seeing the sweet blush that crossed Raoul's face…how Erik wanted to kiss that arm better.

"Is your arm ok?"

Erik asked, his free hand cupping Raoul's cheek, and Raoul blushed more, leaning into his touch.

"Yeah I think so…"

Raoul said softly, shyly bringing a hand to Erik's own cheek (the unmasked side), Erik found himself leaning into the soft touch, and he didn't even flinch when Raoul's fingers curiously ran against the front edge of his mask. He was expecting Raoul to be curious, it wasn't helping his nerves any. He gently guided the hand to his unmasked cheek.

"I…I've been thinking too lately. There's something I should tell you…"

This was incredibly hard to say gazing in his eyes.

"I…"

But he stopped hearing footsteps again. Augh! He sighed as he hid again, watching as the managers enter the box. Erik felt defeated, so he crept outside and on to the roof, leaning against the railing. He was a bit surprised that a few moments later Raoul followed him.

"It's a bit suffocating."

He explained, joining Erik. They glanced at each other. Try again.

"I have something to tell you…"

They both said at once.

"I-"

They both began. But the door flew open, and Erik had to literally jump into the shadows. Erik glared angrily, seeing it was Meg, Madame Giry's daughter. She looked rather flustered.

"It's Carlotta she's back! The other girl got sick…so the managers rehired her and she's worse then ever!"

Erik glared. He was interrupted because of her? He was very angry, and so was Raoul who followed her to see what she meant as did Erik. They were back in Raoul's box, though Erik was in the shadows. Though he could see perfectly, Carlotta was back and she was being so rude and Carlotta. Erik felt anger burning at the managers, one they rehired Carlotta even though the probably thought his threat still stood (which it didn't). But just the thought that they thought Raoul's life wasn't worth their little Opera. _Fine_, Erik thought…we'll see how you feel when he's gone, no more funds for them.

Fin

AN: Cliff hanger what could Erik be plotting? Well the next chapter title gives it away…but still


	9. Chapter 9

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings? Chapter 9 The Capture

"_It's Carlotta she's back! The other girl got sick…so the managers rehired her and she's worse then ever!"_

Meg said, gently taking Raoul's arm; who looked rather angry. He had been interrupted again! Only this time it was by Carlotta…so that's why the managers left him…when they were in his box, Raoul watched as Carlotta pranced around as she stage and did what she always did…only worse. He was angry, if Erik still was bent on killing him, then they were risking his life for Carlotta's. That was so…augh, so his life meant less then a woman who treated everyone like dirt? He frowned crossing his arms. He knew Erik was there…he could _feel_ him. And he was angry.

He felt a cane against his neck and he was gently (though it looked rough) guided to face the managers and Meg. They looked horrified behind him, though Raoul didn't _need_ to look to know who it was, Erik prompted him to lean back, so it looked like Erik was being more forceful with Raoul. Raoul had to hide his blush as he leaned against Erik feeling his strong chest against his back, making fake choking sounds. He felt Erik drop a hand from his cane secretly running his gloved fingers down Raoul's side as if giving him a reward…Raoul knew now that he _had_ felt those hands on him that day…and they had been Erik's. He held back another blush, as he continued to 'struggle' as he leaned in his rather comfortable position as Erik's hand returned.

"I thought I told you…that unless you wanted the Victome to die you get rid of Carlotta. I see gentlemen that you disregarded me. However…I don't see fit to kill him here. He is mine now…and if you know what's best you either get rid of her or I take him to a place you will never find and _torture _him until he dies a slow and painful death."

Erik said; his voice getting rather husky at 'torture' this sent chills down Raoul's spine. Was it ok that he liked that word said that way? What exactly form of torture did he mean? Raoul looked at Erik a moment, who gave him a brief smirk, holding the cane with one arm again his hand stroking Raoul's side again, only in a more slow and deliberate way. Raoul held back a moan….well if it involved touches like _that_, then he wouldn't mind being 'tortured'. But why would Erik touch him like that unless…did he? He wondered why these actions had gone unnoticed…but he realized they were all busy starring at Erik's 'scary' expression to notice _where_ his hands were. AN: Dose any one else think that sounds naughty?

"W-we can't! The star she got sick. And-Carlotta-she's scary?"

Scarier then Erik…was that even possible? Raoul looked at them like they were stupid, which they are. So they were going to let Erik take him away and torture him? He took a moment to be slightly angry at the thought, but it didn't last long with thoughts of _other_ meanings of torture then pain. _Hum, oh well…_Raoul thought as he leaned more into Erik, looking 'defeated' and 'hurt'.

"Scarier then the Opera Ghost?"

Erik asked them as if asking them if they were sure.

"Yes!"

They said, though Meg started to cry, she was the only sane one, she knew that wasn't the right answer…but as far as Raoul was concerned, that was the smartest thing they have _ever_ said.

"Very well then, do not try to save him or more pain will come to him."

Said Erik in a warning tone as he threw down a smoke ball, and guided Raoul out as the managers and Meg coughed, and Raoul was wondering where Erik was taking him.

"_Very well then, do not try to save him or more pain will come to him."_

Said Erik in a warning tone as he threw down a smoke ball, and guided Raoul out as the managers and Meg coughed. Erik wasn't planning to take him to his lair this soon, but sometimes you had to do things you weren't planning. He quickly led him to the middle of the Ball room, and slipped through the opening of the mini stage. He guided Raoul through the mirrors, and led him through halls. He felt Raoul edge closer as it got darker; he smiled a little…Raoul felt safe around him… that was something.

Soon they went through many doors and halls until finally the dim light of candles lay a head. He looked behind him seeing the look of awe on Raoul's face as they entered the lair. He helped Raoul into the small boat that was waiting for his return, Erik rowed them across the water, and soon they reached the landing, Raoul still looking around in awe.

"This is my home…what do you think?"

He asked the other man, gesturing around him. Raoul smiled brightly.

"It's brilliant….romantic in a way."

Raoul said taking a look around, spotting the organ, he grinned in excitement and rushed over to Erik's Organ. He ran his fingers along it, and Erik smirked watching him, in amusement. It was a good thing Raoul liked it here, Erik thought. All his worries form before vanished as walked over. Raoul beamed up at him and Erik felt his heart skip a beat. He gestured for Raoul to move over and he did.

"This is an amazing instrument…"

Raoul said softly. Erik smiled as he started to play it seeing Raoul's eyes close in pure enjoyment. _This would work out fine_, he thought.

Fin

AN: I know, Erik's part is short. I'm not happy either…but it's 1 AM!


	10. Chapter 10

Destined To Meet Or Fated Crossings Chapter 10 Giving In Fully

Raoul listened to him play closing his eyes as Erik started to play a soft tune. Then he started to _sing_, and he has a sexy voice, Raoul thought blushing. He relaxed and drifted off to sleep, subconsciously he felt arms circle around him, and he was floating in the strong embrace. He felt his body now on and covered by clouds, he smiled as he sank in all cozy. He woke sometime in the early morning forgetting where he was _Oh yeah_, he thought…but he still didn't know _where _he was…all he knew was he was surrounded by crimson soft blankets.

He looked groggily around realizing he was on and in a bed, seeing Erik was on the bed too…sort of, his head was on the pillow next to his, and his back on the bed, his legs on a chair. _That's sweet_ he thought as he got up, and gently moved Erik's legs on to the bed, pulling off his shoes, and covering him up. Raoul got back in covering up and facing towards him as he went back to sleep. In his sleep he had cuddled up against Erik's warm body, laying his head on Erik's chest, his hands making sleepy patterns on his shirt. He felt the chest in his sleep, thinking it felt nice as he drifted further to sleep.

He woke up again later, and Erik was gone, his side of the bed was still warm telling Raoul he had gotten up not too long ago. He yawned and stretched sitting up. He heard the Organ playing, and he smiled as he listened to Erik playing. He felt his stomach grumble and blushed, wondering if Erik kept food down here. He got up, and walked towards Erik, the music growing louder he smiled watching the passion written across Erik's face as he played the Organ, he's a genius, Raoul thought smiling and danced a little. The song stopped, and he pouted, he heard a soft chuckle, and he blushed slightly thinking he looked silly.

"You like that song?"

Asked Erik, raising his eyebrow, Raoul nodded he had to admit that he did like this song a lot. Erik gestured Raoul to sit down next to him, and Raoul did, blushing shyly.

"It's for you. I wrote it for you…"

Raoul looked up at him…for him? Erik smiled as he started playing again. Raoul listed blushing, as he danced a little, bumping softly into Erik's body. Erik didn't seem to mind, he kept playing. Why would someone write a song for him? That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to him. He looked up at Erik.

"It's beautiful…but I don't understand."

Raoul admitted softly, Erik stopped playing turning towards him. Raoul felt three gloved fingers slip under his chin and gently tilt his face upwards. He blushed softly as their eyes locked together.

"Is that so? Let me clarify it for you."

Erik murmured as he leaned over and closed the space in between their faces. Raoul blushed his eyes wide as he felt Erik's strong lips connect with his soft ones. He closed his eyes relaxing into the kiss and kissed Erik back, a shy hand going behind Erik's head and dig gently into the soft ebony locks. They kissed for a few long minutes, gentle and slow, before parting for air. Raoul gazed up at Erik feeling like he had lost his brain during that kiss, snicker. They gazed at each other for a long moment.

"I've been meaning to tell you….that I have fallen in love with you, Raoul."

Said Erik softly, Raoul blushed softly. Erik's fingers ran down Raoul's jaw line softly, dancing down his neck.

"I have also fell in love with you, Erik...I was trying to tell you earlier."

Raoul said blushing. So they had both admitted that they had feelings for each other, he felt a weight lift from his chest. It was a nice feeling. He smiled and leaned up kissing Erik again, smiling as he felt Erik kissing him back. _This will work out_, he thought as the kiss deepened slightly. But, they still have one more optical to get over. Snicker.

Going back to the morning

When he awoke this morning with Raoul cuddling against him, Erik felt his face flush. He looked so cute when he slept, Raoul most have moved him. He gently untangled himself form Raoul after a good few minutes after enjoying the embrace. He smiled and got up, going over to his Organ and playing a song he wrote for Raoul. _He should be up soon_, Erik thought as his fingers stroked across the keys expertly, he knew Raoul would like it.

He heard foot steps knowing Raoul was awake, he continued playing, his eyes opening as he watched Raoul dance. It was c_ute_ he thought. He stopped playing and chuckled softly, watching him, Raoul stopped and blushed. And that's when everything unraveled.

Flash back.

"_You like that song?"_

_Asked Erik, raising his eyebrow, Erik gestured Raoul to sit down next to him, and Raoul did, blushing shyly. Erik smirked at the blush. _

"_It's for you. I wrote it for you…"_

_Erik admitted, and started playing again. He smiled as Raoul danced a little, and he noticed their bodies bumped a little. Cute, Erik thought again. Their eyes caught._

"_It's beautiful…but I don't understand."_

_Raoul said softly, Erik stopped playing turning towards him. He tilted Raoul's chin up, locking their eyes._

"_Is that so? Let me clarify it for you."_

_Erik murmured as he leaned over and closed the space in between their faces. Erik closed his eyes kissing him, feeling Raoul relax and kiss back, and he felt Raoul's fingers dig gently into his hair. Smile. They kissed for a few long minutes, gentle and slow, before parting for air. They gazed at each other for a long moment._

"_I've been meaning to tell you….that I have fallen in love with you, Raoul."_

_Said Erik softly, Raoul blushed softly. Erik's fingers ran down Raoul's jaw line softly, dancing down his neck._

"_I have also fell in love with you, Erik...I was trying to tell you earlier."_

_Raoul said blushing. So they had both admitted that they had feelings for each other, he felt a weight lift from his chest. It was a nice feeling. He saw that Raoul smiled and he leaned up kissing Erik again, and Erik kissed him back._

End of flashback

Soon the kiss was over and they were staring in each other's eyes again. Erik saw a soft smile cross Raoul's face, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Erik took one of Raoul's hands and gently pressed it against his mask. Raoul's fingers stroked the porcelain gently as if it would break under any hard pressure. Erik smiled; he knew he needed to let Raoul see what he hid. Raoul would have to see eventually, and Erik thought it was better now then later.

"Raoul…there's something you should know…should see before we take this any further. I- I was born with a disfigured face…that's what hides under this mask. It's gruesome…it makes me...it…isn't a pleasant sight. I don't want to cause you nightmares, but you have to know. I don't want some false image in your head…can you handle it?"

Erik asked locking Raoul's eyes. Raoul smiled softly, as he peeled the mask off gently, setting it aside. He gazed calmly at the side that Erik hid from the world; he didn't seem to me scathed a bit at the site. He lifted a hand and gently touched the disfigurement, gently, still smiling. Erik normally would have flinched away from the touch, but instead he leaned into it. It seemed Raoul saw beyond looks.

"I think that you are handsome. That your imperfections make you who you, Erik, I love you for you."

Raoul whispered leaning up and kissing Erik. Erik smiled, and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Raoul's waist protectively. _This would defiantly work out_, Erik thought to him self, holding Raoul close. They parted for oxygen and Erik smirked when he heard Raoul's stomach grumble. He supposed it was time to eat, he got up, putting the mask back on, holding a gloved had out towards Raoul, and Raoul took it blushing and stood. They gazed at each other a long moment, both thinking the exact same thing; _what in the world did I do to deserve someone like him?_ Erik felt Raoul's hand squeeze his own gently as they walked through a passage in a lair leading to the outside world to get some food.

Fin

AN: Meh, it's not the most awesome, but I tried. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
